German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a start position to a target position.
In a case of fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking (AVP), a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off position, for example, in front of a parking garage, and, from there, the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and, from there, back to the drop-off position.
A great challenge associated with AVP is a mixed operation of AVP vehicles with manually guided vehicles and pedestrians. The traveling processes and parking/unparking processes may become much more complex as a result. This may be the case, in particular, when very long routes are to be traveled, because the AVP parking positions lie at a distant point relative to an entrance of the parking facility.